I'm going to love you like i am going to lose you!
by thelilspud
Summary: Kili/OC Story. Marcy Fiore has always been a loner with no friends and no family but meeting a strange man in grey robes who suddenly transports her into Middle Earth and into adventures she has only wished and dreamed about will she finally find a place to belong? Will she find herself a family? Find out! Kili/OC Love Story!
1. Chapter 1

_HI EVERYONE! I am trying out a new idea concept Kili/OC because who could resist those adorable cheeks and eyes and lips and … okay sorry im shutting up :P But I thought it would be a fun idea to play with and hopefully write on because he is such a lovely, funny and genuine character. Hopefully this idea will turn into some of my work so please please REVIEW AND HELP ME make this into a proper fanfic story :) Much love my darlings :D !_

* * *

><p>Pleased to meet you, my name is Marcy Kellie Fiore pretty normal I'd say but a lot of people just tend to call me Marc (not like the guy name Mark but you pronounce the C more) or Mac or Marcy Kellie but that usually depends on how much trouble I am in. Sorry when I am nervous I start blabbering on about anything, you people want to know why on earth I am writing this.<p>

Well I suppose my story – or well their story … but still mine in a way (do you see what I mean about the nervous blabbering!). OUR story, sorry, is a strange one full of creatures and things I never thought I would truly see in my life, I only read about thing like this before, I mean who HASN'T read Lord of the Rings and such, however I'm getting off topic (again sorry) this is our story, the version you haven't seen yet. I can now see why Bilbo doesn't let me write in his precious book, I may have to apologise to him later about it if my hand doesn't cramp up from writing, one thing I wish I had here was laptops… ANYWAY getting back to the story.

Here we go! 

* * *

><p>Running again to catch the infernal bus I yet again curse at myself, I knew I should have woken up five minutes earlier then maybe I wouldn't be late to work as I have to walk. Groaning as the bus turns the corner and I swear revs his engine as he goes faster, huffing I pull my coat closer around my body pulling the beanie hat on my head further down and stomp through the snow.<p>

Slipping and sliding for around twenty minutes while freezing my butt off as well I see my work, the coffee shop (I know exciting but what else can a twenty year old girl do to get money to help her through University). Ahead I see an elderly man in a weird grey cloak, maybe he is Harry Potter fan – no judging here as I had done it only a few years ago in a red and black cloak – walking with a cane and slipping a bit. Hurrying forward I see him stumble; quickly running as safely as I could I reached his side.

"Excuse me Sir, are you alright? Do you need some help to get somewhere?" I ask while his piercing blue and grey eyes stare right into my own, I swear he can read my thoughts, freaky!

"Thank you my dear but I am fine." Worrying my lip between my teeth I give him an unsure smile.

"Are you sure, it wouldn't be a bother at all." He pulls his cloak closer to himself and twitches his quite large nose.

"You want to help someone you don't really know?" His deep voice asks, chuckling I give him a soft smile.

"Yes if that is hard to believe but if you don't want help at least let me call a taxi for you so you can get out of this freezing weather." His blinding smile surprised me, strange old man.

"I guess you'll do." Huh thanks mate! Trying not to frown I loop my arm so he could put his through mine; looping his arm through mine I feel a sudden sucking sensation through my whole body while all I can see is blackness. Freaking out A LOT let me just say! Holding onto the man's arm as tight as I could, I must be having a seizure or something, finding it hard to breathe I stumble to my knees and collapse on the surprisingly soft floor.

Honestly I feel like I am spinning crazily or maybe it is the floor? If the floor keeps moving I am going to hurl all over it, grumbling I cling to the floor and grip it tightly. Hearing a deep chuckle I open my eyes, being blinded by bright sunlight I stumble to my feet and rub my eyes. The poor old man must be so scared as anything by me passing out on him, opening my eyes all I can see is bright sunlight and luscious green rolling hills, confused I look around me and see a forest to one side and a worn path on the other side, this is definitely not London! Hearing another chuckle I spin round and see the old man.

He still looked old in a sense but instead of leaning over crookedly he stood proudly up straight, instead of the cane he was holding a staff made of light wood and a grey hat placed on his head. The only thing that hadn't changed was his grey robes and piercing blue/grey eyes. Feeling slightly like I had been hit with Déjà vu I now recognise him slightly, not knowing how I just glare instead, I do not like this one bit!

"Where on earth am I?!" I ask while looking around again, don't get me wrong it looked lovely and peaceful but this was not my home. Looking back at him I can feel my eyes narrow as he stands there with a satisfied smile on his face, I am so NOT happy! "Who on earth do you think you are? I am an innocent girl who would very much like to go back now please, ha ha you had your joke now back to London please." I snap my hands together and glare even more at him when he chuckles again. "This is not funny!" I growl out.

"Oh I am sorry Miss Fiore but you are quite amusing when you are angry." Spluttering with annoyance I started towards him until I realise he is even taller than he was before, I understand being five foot three inches is not exactly tall but still this guy has got to be over seven foot.

"How do you know my name?" I question becoming more and more bewildered and confused.

"I know many things about you Miss Fiore, including your name. To your other question, my name is Gandalf." I think the penny just dropped.  
>Looking properly at him I remember the name Gandalf somewhere, the books I loved as a kid, Lord of the Rings! Oh please tell me I have not been kidnapped by some fanatic; please please tell me that's not what has happened. Now I come to think of it he does look very similar to the Gandalf that Ian McKellen played in the films – eerily similar, I mean it's just too perfect. Maybe I am being Punked? I might as well play along, if I am getting filmed I don't want to seem like a spoil sport on TV.<p>

"Okay Gandalf, where are we?" I wonder as I turn around again, if I am being Punked they must have taken me into the country somewhere and cleared away all the snow … doesn't seem likely, okay theory number two we are inside? Looking up I grimace as I look directly at the sun. Nope that is definitely the sun I think as I try to blink out the white circles in my vision.

"We are near the Shire at the moment." Confused I look up at him, does he Worcestershire? Then remembering the Lord of the Rings the Hobbits come from the 'Shire', nearly hitting my head in stupidity I try and catch the guy out.

"Okay what county are we near? I grin up at him in accomplishment when his thick eyebrows draw together in a furrow as he thinks.

"What is a county?" Bugger this guy is good okay change of pace.

"Never mind, what century are we win?" I look up at him and see those thick eyebrows wiggle back to their original places and see that satisfied smile appear back on his lips.

"You are in the Third Age the year is 2941." Huh okay he got me there! Biting my lip I look up at the man, this is seriously messed up, perhaps I am dreaming? Pinching my arm so hard I yelp at the pain I look up and still see the same place. Frowning at the man I cross my arms, perhaps I fell and banged my head and I am now in a coma and this is what my consciousness has decided to put me in? "My dear are you okay?" Jumping slightly at his voice I smile sheepishly up at him.

"I am having a hard time believing I am in actual Middle Earth so you'll have to forgive me 'Gandalf', if that is your name, if I do not play along." With that statement I glare at him again, perhaps it's taking effect because he let out a long breath while shaking his head, walking forward he gestured for me to walk with him. Seeing no one else around I decide to follow, maybe the guy will snap out of the act and tell me where I actually am.

"If I may ask Miss Fiore, if say you were in Middle Earth why would you want to go back to England?" Those piercing eyes were back on my face, frowning I shrug.

"It is home I suppose; I have a job and University. I need to finish my degree and become a teacher, plus I really want to travel all around the world." Smiling at those thoughts he gives me a small smile back.

"You want adventure?" I nod enthusiastically, at least someone gets me! "What about your family? I didn't hear you mention them or your friends." My smile dropped as soon as his question was asked.

"My mom and dad are both dead, died two years ago from a car accident and I do not have any other family members that I know about, not too many friends either I guess you could call me a loner I prefer the company of my books." I swallow hard trying not to let my voice crack, thinking back to my lovely mom and strong father I can feel my eyes fill with tears, two years and I still miss them. Always would.

"I am sorry to hear you have gone through the sorrow of losing your family, but if you have no one to go back to apart from a job and education why would you not want to stay in Middle Earth? You could have adventures here." His charismatic voice makes me laugh slightly.

"You know I used to dream of coming to Middle Earth, becoming a strong independent warrior who didn't take any crap off any one and would adventure from the Grey Havens to Mordor and help each character in my own way. But 'Gandalf' we both know that cannot happen as it is only in literature, Middle Earth is not an actual place." His condescending smile made me annoyed once more. "Why am I at this place, wherever this place is? And why will you not tell me who you are? Who you really are? What is your real name?" I question him while still walking goodness knows where.

"So many questions so little time." Sighing he glances at me through those bushy eyebrows before looking across the fields then coming to a sudden stop by a pond, I quickly skip out the way before I walk into the back of him.

"Gandalf?" I worriedly look at him, has the guy suddenly cracked?

"I understand that you are confused by where you are and I can understand why you do not believe you are in Middle Earth but I and a few other individuals need you to believe and understand that this is actually happening. Miss Marcy you are no longer from the realm you believe you are from, you are in Middle Earth and right now we are going to go visit Bilbo Baggins who I need you to help me convince to go on a quest." He takes a deep breath after that long speech. Bemused I shake my head.

"Gandalf how on earth did I come to be in Middle Earth if that is the truth?" He smiles and places a hand on my shoulder in a grandfatherly way.

"I brought you here; I need someone who is selfless. I felt your aura and saw how lonely and sad you were in that place and how ready you were to leave, I am a Wizard you know I do have some powers. You deserve a new start in life Miss Marcy, if you do not believe me then go through with this and keep believing you'll wake up but I assure you, you won't wake up. This is real. Don't believe me go look in the pond and see how you have changed yourself." I can feel my mouth slightly open from his speech, quickly shutting it before I look like a fool, running through what he just said I can hardly believe most of it. Surely I cannot really be in Middle Earth?

Walking towards the pond I can't help but gasp at the figure that is reflected back. I can assure you that it is not me. Looking closely I see blonde hair tumbling down to her waist, largish ears poking slightly out of all the curls, startling blue eyes layered with dark eyelashes. However most noticeable was the shortness this reflection could be much more than four foot and a half, if that! Leaning further out I see the reflection frown as I myself did, pulling a funny face I see it do the same. Confused I look at myself and run my fingers through the silky blonde curls, feel my nose and big ears. Gulping I look further down at myself and see the brown breeches/trousers tucked into brown boots with a dark purple top as well as a comfy and warm grey coat. Looking back up at Gandalf for confirmation he nods. That mysterious being … it's me!

"Gandalf, what am I?" I ask while trembling.

"You're a dwarf my dear, I'd say around 80 years old if anyone asks." He answers with a soft smile before coming to stand beside me.

"What am I wearing?!" He laughs and hugs my shoulders gently.

"You are wearing travelling clothes my dear, like I said I need your help and with my help you get your dream. To travel and have adventure!" He grins down at me and gestures with his arm for me to walk with him again.

"Why me Gandalf?" I look up at him as I walk and try not to stumble now I see that my feet are much bigger than they used to be.

"I told you before Miss Marcy, you were lonely and ready for adventure. You were always meant for this life." His beard twitches when he speaks making me smile slightly. Looking ahead I breathe out slowly and rub my eyes, giving myself a little shake. If I am to believe that this has really happened I am going to live it to the fullest, if it is a joke then at least I can then keep these quite nice pair of boots.

"So we are going to go see a man called Bilbo Baggins?" I wonder as we carry on down the road.

"Not a man, but a Hobbit and yes will you help me convince him?" He questions me as we climb over a fence, how on earth he did it I will never know, that man has some serious skills!

"Suppose I can, what do you need me to do?" I pick a daffodil looking flower up and smell it, smiling that it kind of smells like butter I slip it into my hair.

"Just be your charming self, now I must warn you later before we get to Mister Baggin's, he will not want to join this quest but I have told the others that we are to meet at his hobbit hole and I cannot stop them now so we must carry on as planned, I will bring you some provisions when I leave you at Mister Baggin's and return just keep him busy okay?" Laughing slightly at his explanation I shake my head.

"You are very sneaky Gandalf but I will comply, when you say others who are they? And you are leaving me with him for how long?" I probe as we come up to a slightly hilly area.

"Thirteen dwarves are going to be coming; I will only leave you for a slight moment in time I shall be back when it is night so do not worry." He replies while smiling at some small children. Feeling like my eyes were turning bigger and bigger at every person I see I glance up at Gandalf and see I amuse him, turning back to the 'people' I can only stare. They are even smaller than me with round bodies and cheeky grinning faces as well as they are walking around with no shoes but on very hairy big feet. "These dear Marcy is what we call Hobbit's and they aren't very trusting of Big People such as me and men or strangers so do not be upset if they give you a wide berth." Nodding in a slight daze I can't help but giggle when I see some male hobbits bowing to me, I guess I could get used to men being gentlemen. Smiling at them as we pass I here whispers behind us of 'Gandalf' and 'Dwarf-woman' 'she-dwarf' and 'strangers in these parts' and also a few 'are there going to be fireworks!' Looking up at the Wizard I see a little glitter of mischief in his eyes.

"Fireworks?" I question as I see his grin widen.

"I am well known for my dragon fireworks around here." He responds as I chuckle.

"You are going to have to show me them very soon, I love fireworks!" I giggle as he shakes his head, we continue to chat about what kind of fireworks he does, I found out he does butterfly ones that do not burn if you catch them but instead just flutter on your hand how COOL is that!?

We walk up to a hobbit hole with a hobbit that was happily puffing away on a pipe dressed in a yellow waistcoat, white shirt and brown three-quarter length pants/breeches, he had a hope of light brown hair and a cute little button nose, smiling I see him puff out an impressive smoke ring which Gandalf managed to burst with a smoke butterfly which then fluttered into the hobbit's nose. Holding into the snort that wanted to escape me I bit down on my bottom lip as he looked look up so surprised that someone was there.

"Good Morning." He cheerfully stated though a twinge of confusion was in his voice, which was understandable I mean Gandalf is an imposing figure and we are both strangers to him.

Of course Gandalf, being Gandalf, can only answer in a mind confusing way: "What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or, perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning. Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?"

"All of them at once, I suppose." Again trying not to chuckle I grin at the bewildered hobbit, poor Bilbo. "Can I help you?" Yep he is definitely bewildered; no one can sound that confused and polite at the same time.

"That remains to be seen. I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure as well as someone who can help this lovely young lady with a place to sleep tonight." Gandalf mysteriously asks with his bushy eyebrows raising in question, seeing Bilbo's eyes on me I turn on my most innocent smile on, he cracks slightly and gives me a slight smile and nod's hid head and motions towards me to come through the gate, I gently squeeze Gandalf's hand in goodbye as I walk through the gate. Thanking Bilbo I stand behind him slightly as Gandalf works in magic.

"Of course the young miss can stay here tonight. However an adventure? Now, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner." Getting flustered he fiddles around with his mailbox, grabbing some mail and sorting it while not looking at Gandalf, perhaps he was trying to pretend he wasn't there and would disappear? Looking back up he can see Gandalf is still stood there, looking more and more flustered he started walking up the steps to a green door, quickly following behind him I have to come to a complete stop as he whirls round. "Good morning." How can this Hobbit be so polite?

Gandalf then boomed out which made me jump slightly: "To think that I should have lived to be good-morninged by Belladonna Took's son, as if I was selling buttons at the door." Chuckling slightly to myself at the affronted face Gandalf had put on, he was a very good actor.

"Beg your pardon?" Poor Bilbo looked how I did earlier.

"You've changed, and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins." That was slightly harsh I felt.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Bilbo questions while looking the Wizard up and down.

"Well, you know my name, although you don't remember that I belong to it. I'm Gandalf." With that I can see Gandalf puff his chest out. "And Gandalf means … me." Well I feel that was very anti-climactic but looking at Bilbo I seem to be wrong as he seems very excited.

"Gandalf...not Gandalf, the wandering Wizard, who made such excellent fireworks! Old Took used to have them on Midsummer's Eve. Ha, ha! Well. Hmm, I had no idea you were still in business." He excitedly stated but I guess he realised he realised and stopped himself. Poor Gandalf looked absolutely annoyed.

"And where else should I be?" He glares up at the Hobbit, worrying my lip between my teeth; this discussion was not working in our favour exactly, so much for the Wizard being magic with words.

"Ha, Ha! Hm, hmm…" I see Bilbo waving his pipe around frantically at other holes before stuffing the tip back into his mouth.

"Well, I'm pleased to find your remember something about me, even if it's only my fireworks. Well that's decided. It will be very good for you, and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others." Gandalf concludes, I smile and walk up to the door while waving at Gandalf in farewell, I knew Bilbo was certainly not going to react to this news well.

"Inform the who? What? No. No. No! Wait. We do not want any adventures here, thank you. Not today, not-mm. I suggest you try over the Hill or across the Water. Good morning." He repeats himself in frustration before grabbing my hand and dragging me inside of his Hobbit hole and slamming the door shut. Amused I watch the poor Hobbit lean against the door in relief until we hear a scratching noise, seeing his stricken face I gather this is not a usual noise. We both look outside his one window by the door to see what the Wizard was doing now but before we saw what he was doing he appeared at the window and all you could see was his eye giving me and Bilbo I bad fright. Bilbo quickly jumps behind a wall to hide as I stare at Gandalf's eye and see him give me a quick wink before he leaves. Looking back out the window I see Gandalf hurrying away down the path and out of sight.

"It's okay Mister Baggins he has gone now. I am really sorry that he frightened you, are you okay?" I ask worriedly seeing him look a little pale. He waved my question away with his hand as he wiped his brow with a neatly sewn handkerchief.

"It's okay Miss, I'm sorry you had to see that. Now, what is your name?" Smiling I hold out my hand for him to shake.

"I'm Marcy Fiore, it is a pleasure to meet you Mister Baggins, please call me Marcy or Marc none of this miss business. Thank you so much for letting me stay at your er Hobbit hole." I stumble at the end, I'm not sure if they call their hole a house or a Hobbit hole.

"Well Marcy it's lovely to meet you also, well to Bag End and please call me Bilbo, would you like something to eat? It has passed luncheon but it is close to Afternoon tea and I just made some lovely scones if you would like." He bustles around the Hobbit Hole as he leads me towards the kitchen.

"That sounds lovely Bilbo, thank you I have seemed to miss all meal times today." I state as I walk through his hole and look at all the decorations, it is quite cosy. Seeing him look up at me worriedly I raise my eyebrows in confusion. "What?" I asked amused.

"You've missed all meal times?" He sounds horrified.

"Yes, it's kind of a long story but I can tell it you if you would like?" He grins at me nodding, I chuckle at his enthusiasm.

"But first you need food!"

"Bilbo I think you and me are going to get on famously!" I laugh as he joins in chuckling as we sit at his small table as he runs around loading up the table with gorgeous food until I thought I was going to drool.

While eating I tell him of my mysterious journey so far, including where I am originally from. He seems to understand and squeezes my hand when I explain I have no one to return to back at home and state that I am welcome to stay here until I get money coming in to get my own cosy little Hobbit hole. Smiling I can't help but feel I am going to love it here. 

* * *

><p><em>SO GUYYYYYYSSSSS what did ya think? Did ya like it? Did ya, did ya? Do you think I should continue? REVIEWSSSSS REVIEWSSSSS REVIEWSSSS MESSAGE MEEEEE :P<br>Hopefully if enough people think it is worth it we will meet mister hotness in the next chapter :D _


	2. Introductions

_**HELLO DAHRLINGS :) Did you like chapter one? Did ya? Huh? Huh? :P Please review and message me, I fill will joy when you do! SO sorry it's taken this long to write this chapter I've had some bad news at home and had lost any motivation to write or do anything which sucks because I love writing! Any way enough about me as I'm quite boring compared to the Hobbit :) BUTBUTBUT I need your help!**_

_**DOES KILI FALL HEADS OVER HEELS IN LOVE WITH HER **_

_**Or**_

_**NOT REALLY LIKE HER AT THE START BUT WARMS UP TO HER? **_

Me and Bilbo chuckle our way into the evening where he showed me maps of the surrounding areas as well as filling me full of cake and tea till I thought I had gained over 100 pounds. Bless Bilbo's heart he then made me supper including a fish and some potatoes, drooling over the plate I blush when I hear Bilbo laugh.

"Sorry Bilbo but you cook such excellent food it would be difficult not to drool." I stutter around my embarrassment. He shakes his head as he places his plate down on the table.

"If you were not a Dwarf Marcy I would bet any gold that you were a Hobbit." I giggled as he squirted lemon over his fish.

"Now I will take that as a compliment!" I smile at the Hobbit while passing him a napkin as I lay mine on my thighs, picking up my knife I go to stab the fish when Bilbo's doorbell rang, looking up at him in confusion he shrugs his shoulder while standing up. Hiding an excited smile I walk behind the nervous Hobbit, I will soon know what an actual Dwarf will look like! Opening the door we find a tall, bald, Dwarf on the door step looking out to the horizon. Bilbo hid a squeak of fear but I fear the Dwarf might have heard him considering he turned round and glared at us both.

Now I'm not one to judge but I thought Dwarves were meant to be small? So why is this one towering over both me and Bilbo? Glancing at his attire I can't help but stand back slightly in worry, this one was covered in weapons not to mention the knuckle dusters on his hands or the mean looking tattoo's over his head – who on earth gets tattoo's on their head?! I think what frightened me the most was the glare he was giving Bilbo, never had I seen such distrust in someone's gaze before without knowing the person. However instead of killing us both he surprises us by bowing.

"Dwalin, at your service." His deep baritone voice seems to drum out of him. Hearing Bilbo squeak again I nudge him in the back trying to bring him back to his senses. Thankfully my sharp nudge seems to have done the trick as he stands taller and ties his robe tighter around his rotund belly.

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours." He replies, trying a gentle smile I bow slightly at the Dwarf whose eyes meet mine in a hardened gaze.

"Marcy Fiore at yours also Mister Dwalin." I try not to squeak like a coward, hopefully it seems to have done the job as his eyes soften slightly and he gives me a slight upturn of his mouth which I can only assume is a smile to him.

"As I am at your service lass." And then he walks in completely uninvited.

"D-do we know each other?" Stuttering Bilbo follows his movements while toying with his fingers. Holding in a huff I roll my eyes, walking into the kitchen I stare longingly at the fish but put both of them on a plate, I could only guess with how hungry I was that the male Dwarf, Dwalin, must be famished. Placing some rolls on the table but saving Bilbo two I turn around when I see Dwalin stalk in through the door way, smiling I motion to the food.

"Would you like some ale Mister Dwalin?" I ask while grabbing a pint mug thing to fill for him.

"Aye lass that would be good, but no Mister business however it is just Dwalin." His deep voice makes me feel slightly comforted, nodding I smile more broadly at him and go to fetch him some ale from inside Bilbo's pantry.

When I return and give it him I also give Bilbo the two rolls I had saved and let him eat that as I study the Dwarf in front of me, seeing him eat the head of the fish made my stomach roll, quickly standing I go to the hallway where Bilbo's doorbell is ringing again.

"It's okay Bilbo, I've got it." Smirking when I hear him grunt I open the door to another Dwarf, this one however looks much friendlier … kind of like a short Santa Claus. Grinning at his forked white beard and happy little grin I curtsy in the purple dress that I had borrowed off Bilbo's cousin as the Dwarf bows.

"Balin, at your service my lady." Holding in a giggle as his beard brushes the ground I step back to allow him through the door. "You must be the lovely Miss Marcy Fiore that Gandalf was telling me about." Blushing slightly I nod while tucking a curl behind my ear.

"You are too kind Mister Balin, Bilbo and a Dwarf named Dwalin are just through there if you would like to see them, can I get you anything?" I ask, hey my Mother brought me up to be a good hostess, especially when the original host seems to be having a hard time using his words. Before he could answer me he let out a slight laughter and exclamation which made me jump.

He waltzed into Bilbo's living room while catching Dwalin with his hand literally stuck in Bilbo's cookie jar, silently laughing I go and stand next to Bilbo as the two Dwarves manage to insult each other and bang their heads ferociously against each other's. Oh dear please tell me I don't ever have to do that!

"Uh, excuse me; sorry, I hate to interrupt, ah, but the thing is, I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house." Bilbo stutters but it doesn't seem to effect the two dwarves as they totally ignore him and walk into his pantry, I'm sure I heard Dwalin ask if Balin had eaten. Looking worriedly at the Hobbit beside me I see he was no longer there, startled I quickly scampered after him to the pantry.

"It's not that I don't like visitors; I-I like visitors as much as the next Hobbit, but I do like to know them before they come visiting.' Looking down I shamefully shuffle my feet thinking how me and Gandalf had basically pressured Bilbo into letting me stay with him. Feeling a soft hand on my arm I look and see softness in those hazel eyes of Bilbo's. "Now don't you think I believe that of you Miss Marcy, you aren't throwing my blue cheese around my Hobbit Hole and you are quite a lovely guest so do not worry." Blushing at his soft tone I nod and squeeze his hand gently.

"Thank you Bilbo!" Smiling at him the moment was broken when the doorbell rang, seeing a determined look on his face I quickly stepped out of the way and watch the Hobbit storm towards the door. Hearing his disappointed squeak I assume another Dwarf is at his door, chuckling I turn back to the pantry and see the two Dwarves smiling at me, or well Balin smiling and Dwalin more smirking than anything. Why do I feel like I am in trouble?

"Well now young Miss won't you escort me into the dining room." Amused I offer my arm to the elderly Dwarf and lead them both to Bilbo's dining room, hearing voices from the front door I can't help my curiosity. Seeing my distracted gaze towards the door I see Balin and Dwalin give each other a knowing look, Balin pulls me to the side by my arm so I was out of the door way. "All in good time Lass." Feeling a blush spread up my cheeks to my ears at being caught, I send him an unsure smile when I catch the mischievous glint in his eye, I have a feeling Balin was up to something. Hearing a scraping noise and Bilbo's high pitched voice made me turn to Dwalin.

"Dwalin, I don't suppose you could go save Bilbo from being attacked by whoever is out there." I ask, seeing his smirk and nod I sigh with relief at least Bilbo will be saved from being mauled by whoever has come in. "So what is it that you need help with Mister Balin?" I turn back to the elderly dwarf who is staring around the room.

"Well my dear we need to fit a lot of dwarves in this room so we need to move some of those cupboards." Looking at the sturdy cupboards I nod and together me and him pick one up together and start to move it into a spare room, of course I had to walk backwards so Balin was leading and telling me where to go so I didn't expect to walk into something, let alone a person! Whipping my head around I nearly drop the cupboard until a pair of strong arms came around me and grabbed the cupboard looking over my shoulder I see a pair of twinkling brown eyes staring right back into mine, blushing I gave him an unsure smile.

"Careful, we don't want to be breaking Mister Boggin's things now." This dwarfs sweet voice made my blush spread across my whole face and neck, oh please don't let me drop this cupboard now!

_**Sorry it's so short but I need your help! SHOULD Kili and Marcy have an instant connection or not? As soon as I can figure this out the next chapter can be written :P LOVE YOU ALL!**_


	3. Dinner Time

_**I just want to thank everyone that reviewed and favourite this story including: **__**readergirl4985**__** , **__**Marina Oakenshield**__**, **__**MidnightTales357**__** and **__**purpleclaw37! Thank you to anyone who has read this story:) please keep reviewing!**_

_Recap: "Well my dear we need to fit a lot of dwarves in this room so we need to move some of those cupboards." Looking at the sturdy cupboards I nod and together me and him pick one up together and start to move it into a spare room, of course I had to walk backwards so Balin was leading and telling me where to go so I didn't expect to walk into something, let alone a person! Whipping my head around I nearly drop the cupboard until a pair of strong arms came around me and grabbed the cupboard looking over my shoulder I see a pair of twinkling brown eyes staring right back into mine, blushing I gave him an unsure smile._

"_Careful, we don't want to be breaking Mister Boggin's things now." This dwarfs sweet voice made my blush spread across my whole face and neck, oh please don't let me drop this cupboard now!_

Securing my grip on the cupboard I see Balin chuckling to himself: bloody dwarf set me up! Turning my head slightly to the left to look at the dwarf who was standing quite close to me while his arms were nearly encasing me, holding back the redness in my cheeks I look up and see chocolate brown hair surrounding a cheeky looking face with longish stubble on his cheeks and chin, looking up further I see his mischievous eyes were locked on my face. I can suddenly feel a slight pulling sensation from my chest towards this dwarf, quickly ridding my head of the absurd feeling I flick my eyes back up to looking into his.

"I do not believe we have ever met Miss … ? Are you Bilbo's wife?" His husky voice nearly made my eyes shut of their own accord, mentally slapping myself I scold my body and brain for goodness sake the dwarf has barely had a conversation with me and my body was all for jumping his bones. Hearing his last comment I could not help but laugh.

"Miss Marcy Fiore" I tell him, seeing his bemused face I hold back a smile, "that's my name." He nodded while his eyebrows pulled together almost in confusion, what could possibly confuse him, maybe it's because I haven't explained I am not Bilbo's wife? "And no, I'm not Bilbo's wife just a guest staying with him." His eyebrows still furrow though he sends me a small smile. Noticing his hands and arms have basically taken all the weight of the cupboard I loosen the strain on my own trying to hold it up.

"Well I assume you both have this cupboard under control so I'm going to go help Dwalin with whatever he is doing." I stutter the last bit of my sentence when I feel the dwarf behind me move closer making my stomach have butterflies for some bizarre reason and that pulling sensation was back, quickly ducking under his arm I make my escape to the left of him and try to walk calmly into the dining room.

"Ah there you are Lass, come on I need your help shifting this." Hearing Dwalin's booming voice sends me a wave of calmness at least I don't feel any pulling sensation with him … maybe I ate something bad? Seeing him next to a bench I rush over and help him move it to the one side of the huge table. Turning around I nearly bump into another dwarf, however this one had golden hair and he had two dangly pieces of beard on either side of his smiling lips. He looked similar to the other dwarf who I bumped into.

"Marcy Fiore, at your service." I stamper out quickly when Dwalin coughs, obviously I am really not used to dwarvish custom yet. The blonde dwarf bowed low the ground and took my hand in his and quickly kissed it.

"Fili at yours my lady." His voice though husky it wasn't the same as the other dwarf's. Smiling at him I pull my hand out of his gloved one, turning around to see if I could help any more I walk straight into a chest, looking up I see those coffee-like twinkling eyes staring down at me while an amused grin was tugging at his lips, quickly stepping back I nearly trip over my own feet.

"I-I I'm so sorry!" Was it possible to die from blushing too hard? Perhaps I would be the first one to die from blushing. Embarrassed I go to quickly walk around him but his hand grabbed mine softly, feeling a slow burn raise from my fingers up my arm I look at him confused, he hurriedly bowed over my hand and kissed it gently, sending shooting sparks up my arm, looking up at me again as he stood.

"Miss Marcy, I didn't get a chance to say earlier but I am Kili" his voice sent tremors through my body again. Gulping slightly I nod at him, trying not to notice how his eyes linger on me. Hearing the doorbell ring again I look to the doorway, hearing Bilbo's angry comments to himself I grin, poor Hobbit he is going to go permanently grey if he keeps stressing out. Looking back at Kili, who is still staring at me which is starting to creep me out, I gently pull my hand from his. Feeling slightly cold now his hand was not in mine I push down those feelings.

"I better go check on Bilbo and make sure he's not killed anyone at the door." I explain as I start to walk towards to doorway.

"Yes we wouldn't want that would we." Amused I shake my head at him while walking towards the door.

"Bilbo? Are you okay?" I ask seeing him standing shocked still, worried I hurry forward until I see a big group of dwarves all on the ground trying to squirm their way back onto their feet, laughing slightly I pull the first dwarf up that I can see, a young one with brown hair and slightly hair on his face, bowing slightly he hurriedly pulls up the others. Hearing a familiar chuckle I see Gandalf stood behind them all with an amused twinkle in his eye.

"Gandalf!" I grin while running around the group of dwarves and quickly hug the wizard, his resounding chuckles made my grin grow as his huge arms encase me in a returning hug. I know it may seem a little weird but having the wizard around at least makes me think this is not a dream and that I am going mad.

"Marcy, I hope you haven't traumatised Bilbo too much in my absence." His gentle voice made some of the dwarves turn and give me a strange look.

"Oh no Gandalf, though I think a few of the er other guests make have made Bilbo's hair slightly grey though." I reply while helping him in through the door. Seeing all the dwarves stood and looking at me and the wizard I take a slight step into Gandalf's cloak, Gandalf did warn me that certain dwarves were not overly found of strangers and I do not really want to try my luck at the moment.

"Ah my friends let me introduce Miss Marcy Fiore, she is a good friend of mine and I hope you all treat her with respect. Marcy, this is …" Gandalf then raised his hand and pointed at all the dwarves "Ori, Dori, Nori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombour, Oin and Gloin, I assume you have met the others who came earlier?" Looking up at the wizard I nod slightly dazed, that's a lot of names to try and keep in my head. Smiling at the dwarves I see the one who I helped up – Ori I think – walk forwards and bow slightly.

"Ori at your service." And then it became a war ground on who else could get to introduce themselves to me. Laughing in the end I curtsied to them all.

"Marcy at yours as well" I grin at Ori who had stayed beside me and had introduced his brothers Dori and Nori, looking at their exaggerated hairstyles I could help but grin, I really needed to do something with my own hair instead of letting it hang down my shoulders and back.

"I think our friends are quite hungry Marcy, you wouldn't mind helping them get some food would you my dear, I fear Master Baggin's might be a little more hostile." Gandalf asked looking down at me, nodding I turn to the pantry and quickly scurry there before any of the dwarves could claim the food. Thinking fast on my feet I grab everything I would need for a meat and vegetable stew, quickly rushing to the kitchen I grab Bilbo's biggest pot and start the oven thing, thankfully I had been watching Bilbo do it earlier, also helps I was in Scouts and learnt how to make a fire also. Starting on the stew I boil the water and cook the meat as I cut the vegetables, I always used to help Mom cook when I was younger, I used to sit on the counter and help her cut the vegetables or watch as she showed me how to make certain food taste even better with the right herbs.

Thinking of her I wonder what she would think of me now, in this kitchen with twelve dwarves in the room next to this one, the guest of a Hobbit and helping a Wizard with an unknown quest. I hope she would be happy and proud of me, she always did say I belonged in a fantasy land, living a normal life was to boring for me. I guess she was right.

My thoughts were interrupted when I hear Bilbo telling the dwarves off:" Those are my plates! Excuse me! Not my wine. Put that back. Put that back! Not the jam please … excuse me!" A pause and then he carried on with a more confused tone, quickly glancing out of the kitchen I see Bombour carrying four cheese rolls, laughing I shake my head, these dwarves were certainly interesting. "Excuse me. A tad excessive, isn't it? Have you got a cheese knife?" Grinning I stir the stew, seasoning it with some basil, pepper and salt I let it simmer for a while.

"Cheese knife? He eats it by the block." Yes I certainly think these dwarves are going to be very interesting. Seeing Dori come in and search through the cupboards, confused I carry on stirring the stew watching him from the corner of my eye, he pulls out a teapot and some cups with an triumphant grin.

"Would you like me to boil you some tea Mister Dori?" I ask, he nods and hands me the teapot as he sorts out a tray.

"Thank you my dear, chamomile would be perfect." Nodding I search the cupboards until I find some and quickly put it in the kettle thing and let the water boil, feeling eyes on me I look back and see Dori looking at me.

"Are you okay Mister Dori?" He smiles and nods.

"Not used to seeing a woman dwarf, usually they are hidden in caves by their families or husbands." Laughing at his explanation I take the kettle off and pour the tea into the teapot.

"Well I have no family nor husband to hide me away, and I feel I would be quite bored being hidden away so perhaps that's a mercy on my non-existent husband." I tease him as I place the teapot on the tray he found.

"You have no family? At all?" He asks his hands stop fiddling with the cups.

"None, haven't for a long time but it's fine do not worry!" I smile at him as he gives my hand a soft squeeze. I watch as he leaves the kitchen towards Gandalf … hmm definitely going to be interesting. Feeling another gaze on me I look to the left of Gandalf and see Kili staring at me while carrying a wooden barrel with his brother, blushing I quickly flee back to the pot on the stove and stir again, least I could blame the blush on the heat from the oven if anyone asks. Hearing footsteps coming into the kitchen I see Bofur and Bifur walk through.

"Sorry to bother you lass but we smelt something fantastic." Bofur's strong accent reminded me of my uncle from home; he had a slight Irish accent. Beaming at both of them I motion them closer.

"Well the stew is for all of you however I don't have the muscles to carry that all the way to the dining room I don't suppose you could help me?" I ask while grabbing two dish cloths to hold the handles of the pot. Both Bifur and Bofur grabbed the cloths before I could do anything.

"Now don't you worry your pretty head off about carrying this, we'll do it." Bifur signed something to Bofur in which Bofur rolled his eyes, seeing my confusion he grinned. "My cousin said I should have offered straight away."

Amused I turn to Bifur, "not everyone can be as thoughtful as you Mister Bifur, thank you though!" His small smile made Bofur look at him strangely as they both carried the pot into the dining room, grabbing as many bowls and spoons as I could I hurried after them and set the bowls on the now crowded table. I don't think I have ever seen so much food! Feeling a gentle hand on my arm I see Balin smiling at me.

"Come sit by me lassie, I think it'll be safer than you getting squished by one of these brutes." His calm voice stated, nodding in agreement I quickly sit between him and Nori, seeing the starfish haired dwarf I see him flash me a good-natured grin, returning it I help myself to the food and soon have a small pile on my plate. Digging in as well-mannered as I can while there is food flying everywhere I can't help but laugh along with everyone else when Dwalin pours ale into Oin's hearing trumpet and Oin blows all the ale out. Feeling one set of eyes on me every now and then I try to ignore the heat where I can feel the stare from the brown haired dwarf sat opposite me.

Fili walks down the table with his hands full of ales while he kicks food out of the way by accident, chuckling I quickly grab one out of his hands before he drops it, sending me a thankful grin he carries on and gives the other dwarves one each.

Hearing someone shout "On the count of three" I see each dwarf raise their ale to their lips, oh it is so on. Seeing Balin's unsure gaze at me I give him a cheeky wink as I raise my tankard to my lips. "One! … Two! … THREE!" I don't think I have ever heard the dwarves be so quiet as I quickly drink my tankard of ale as fast as I can, thumping it down on the table when I finish I see Dwalin and Bombour are the only ones finished. Seeing their shocked looks I can't help but smugly grin at them both. When the last dwarf finishes their drink everyone begins a burping competition, Balin smirks at me as I shake my head. I may be able to drink like a man … er male dwarf, but I draw the line at burping competitions,

Finally all the dwarves finish eating, I don't think ive ever seen so much food consumed at one sitting, I think I am going to like being a dwarf. Standing up I grab a few empty plates and take them to the kitchen and start filling up the sink with hot water.

"I don't want to get used to them. The state of my kitchen! There's mud trod into the carpet, they've pillaged the pantry! I'm not even going to tell you what they've done in the bathroom; they've all but destroyed the plumbing. I don't understand what they're doing in my house." Bilbo's voice rang out as he walked through the kitchen into the hallway with Gandalf trailing after him. Sighing slightly I see what Bilbo means, everywhere in the Hobbit hole is now dirty, especially the floors. Biting my lip worriedly I walk into the hallway ready to apologise to Bilbo when a plate wizzes straight past my head, feeling a soft hand, which made fire race into my veins, on mine it quickly pulled me to the side of the hallway out of the danger zone, Looking up I see Kili's cheeky grin.

"Careful, wouldn't want you knocked out by a stray plate now would we." He smirks as he and his brother, I learnt that at dinner, start throwing and kicking plates, tankards, mugs and cutlery around the Hobbit hole and into the kitchen where Bifur caught them all, he and the other dwarves helped clean them all and pile them up neatly. Knowing nothing was going to get broken I joined in the last bit of their song:

"Pound them up with a thumping pole  
>When you've finished, if any are whole<br>Send them down the hall to roll  
>That's what Bilbo Baggin's hates!"<p>

Giggling I follow Kili back into the dining room with all the other dwarves and see Bilbo's shoulders slump when he realises the dwarves hadn't done any of the things they had sung about. Smiling I softly squeeze his arm.

"Breath Bilbo, everything will be fine!" I whisper to him as he looks annoyed at all the dwarves. He starts to relax before the doorbell rang once more, silencing all the dwarves. Me and Bilbo shared a worried glance as we hear Gandalf state:

"He is here."

_**What did you think :D Did you like it? REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE**_


End file.
